Ice Cream: For It Is Something Sweet
by Maph
Summary: It's a hot summer day. Mephisto takes Amaimon to get some ice cream, and maybe they go swimming too. Amaimon X Mephisto yaoi. Don't like don't read. As for everyone else, enjoy. :)


ICE CREAM, FOR IT IS SOMETHING SWEET:

Amaimon X Mephisto

_Author's Note: So, this one has been the longest of the one's I've done, and I'm making sure to post them in the order that I've written and come up with them. Ice Cream is 3rd person. Also, I imagine the office being attached to a bathroom and like two master bedrooms... It's a fanfiction! :D This one is more laid back then Valentine's Day and a longer than Donuts, feel free to look at the other two as well!~ So without further adieu, please enjoy! ^0^ Maph! out._

* * *

Mephisto was sitting calmly at his desk, sipping some coffee mixed with tea and staring at the scene before him in mild amusement, Amaimon had been up late playing PlayStation and was now passed out on the couch. He tapped his fingers on the desk in slight annoyance, the other demon would be up eventually, but at the same time he had already been sleeping long enough.

"Amaimon, get up." Mephisto said finally and pondered throwing something at the nuisance he called a brother. There was zero response and equal movement. The elder brother decided to use one of my best methods of waking one up. He snapped his fingers, and a pink and purple bucket appeared full of ice water. He grinned in spite of what he was about to do... Mephisto said one last time, "Amaimon!" This time louder, but the younger boy didn't respond. The grin became wider as the water poured from the bucket onto the couch. Mephisto didn't mind, he'd have Amaimon clean the couch later.

"AAAAHHHHH!" There was a distressed shout from the other as he sprang up. Mephisto laughed loudly and fell back off his chair and on the floor, dying of laughter. "What the HELL, Brother!?" Amaimon shouted and chucked a pillow at the other. Mephisto finally stopped laughing absurdly and finally said,

"You up now? You sleep like a rock." He shivered from the ice water and then said,

"Y-Yeah I'm up. B-But you don't n-need to use i-ice water to wake s-someone up!" The purple haired demon chuckled and smirked at his chatter and stuttering.

"Well, whatever. Get dressed, we're going out today." He said and got up, putting the chair back behind the desk.

"Why? Where will we be going?" Amaimon asked slumping toward the bathroom; he was, unfortunately, going to have to shower.

"Look, it's summertime, it's hot and I want to treat myself to something. I was thinking ice cream, that'll bring us to a desirable temperature." Mephisto blinked and looked at Amaimon, who had huge eyes.

"Ice cream...?" Mephisto grinned,

"Absolutely, now hurry up. I want to go soon, you got enough time to sleep." He quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door, a few moments later the shower started up. Mephisto pondered the younger demon's reaction if he had told him it had all been a prank, but the outcomes weren't looking too good, so he decided against lying to him and went over to dry off the couch.

As soon as the couch was dry, and Mephisto was heading to the door because the shower had stopped, he heard a call,

"Brother! I forgot my clothes, can you bring me them!" Mephisto abruptly stopped reaching for his cape and top hat and sighed, the demon was extremely forgetful, but he could never imagine him forgetting clothes.

"Alright, just give me a moment." Mephisto said with irritation as he went over to his brother's bedroom door and gulped before opening the door. Thankfully, Behemoth wasn't in there, so finding Amaimon's clothes among the mess of his room wasn't **extremely** difficult. He then went to the bathroom and opened the door... And almost nose-bleed to death.

Amaimon was sitting in the center of the bathroom on his towel, covered in water droplets from the shower, and naked. Mephisto felt the strangest sensation run through his body at the sight. He saw Amaimon looking up at him with wide blue eyes. The green haired teenage demon boy was so innocent and adorable! Mephisto swallowed hard, and resisted the urge to go seme... But he couldn't help but saying one thing,

"Want me to dress you~?" He purred and reached down to help his younger brother up. The younger blushed as he realized the place of his brother's hands on his narrow hips.

"Um, not right now... I can dress myself." He said blankly and then mustered up some courage, "But maybe you can **un**dress me later." Mephisto seemed rather accepting of that. But it became awkward after a few moments. Especially considering I was still holding his hips and he was still... Naked.

"Brother, I'm still n-naked." Amaimon finally said. Mephisto had been trying to enjoy the moment, but now his face flushed,

"Here, take your clothes, hurry up and get out!" The elder brother felt his face burning extremely hot from the humidity of the bathroom, the summertime weather and the embarrassment. Amaimon blinked,

"Right. Can you go though... I kinda don't want to be watched-" Mephisto had already left, and the green haired demon smirked. "He's such a wuss..."

Mephisto, who was again by the door, grabbed his hat and placed it on his head, "Why is he so damn cute?" The demon muttered to himself. The bathroom door opened and Amaimon came out, still tying his tie.

"Okay! I'm out, let's hurry!" He ran to the door and by Mephisto, "Can I get whatever I want?" Mephisto frowned,

"Ah, maybe. We'll see." He couldn't say no to such sparkly, huge eyes. The elder sighed and finally opened the door. The younger of the two bolted out the door and Mephisto sighed yet again,

"I'll have to watch what I get... If he gets any more energetic I don't know if even I can handle him..." The principle then walked out of the door, closing and locking it behind him.

* * *

"Are we there yet...?" For the umpteenth time Amaimon asked his elder brother.

"No." He answered for the same amount of times, he was staring out the window of the limo. At least they got to travel in style and with a decent view.

"Then... Where are we going? For ice cream?" The demon boy asked, Mephisto smirked slightly.

"That, my dear boy, is still a secret. But I do have some good news, we're here." At that moment the limo pulled into a small dead end among the shore. Sitting a few yards from the beach was a small parlor with a large sign labeled, "CANDY'S ICE CREAM", in glittery and pink letters. Amaimon was almost drooling at the look of the letters. Mephisto snickered at the sight,

"Come, let's get some, shall we?" He asked, already out of his side and standing on Amaimon's holding out his purple gloved hand. Amaimon nodded slightly, taking his brother's hand and stepped out.

There wasn't many at the parlor, but it added to the secretive part. The couple of high school students that were there whispered and laughed at the sight of Amaimon and Mephisto. The principle made sure to say,

"You know, I have a lot of paperwork to fill out when we get back to True Cross. I AM THE PRINCIPLE AFTER ALL, hahaha!" Mephisto spoke loudly and laughed heartily. Amaimon turned with a bewildered look,

"Why did you say that?" He asked, the elder made slight eye contact with his brother, then the students.

"They were laughing, so I figured I'd throw that out there." Amaimon turned to them slightly,

"Should I just kill them?" Mephisto smacked the back of Amaimon's head.

"Of course not, you moron!" They finally approached the parlor's window. A woman dressed in a white uniform manning her position.

"Can I take your order?" She asked, holding up a small notebook. Mephisto smiled and leaned his elbows on the front counter before holding up a finger.

"Yes, madam, indeed you can! To start off simple, I'll need a banana split. Then, a two scoop waffle cone with chocolate and strawberry, on top of that I want white chocolate syrup, sprinkles and a cherry to top all of that off!" The lady looked confused, but then glanced at Amaimon.

"And you, sir?" Amaimon said nothing for a moment, then Mephisto hit him with his shoulder,

"Tell her what you want, Amaimon." The demon boy blinked blankly,

"Oh, I've never been called 'sir' before, I thought she meant you." He then turned to the woman. "Then I'll have a sugar-cone with chocolate, vanilla, chocolate-vanilla swirl and mint, then chocolate and caramel syrup and sprinkles and a cherry on top!" The woman looked skeptically at Mephisto, who smiled and shrugged guiltily. She sighed in defeat, scribbled down a few more things on her small notepad, and then said,

"Okay, I'll have your ice cream in a few minutes." She turned and went in the back. Mephisto glanced down at the other demon.

"We should eat that ice cream under the shade, I think I'll melt like this..." He admitted and was quite flushed and panting slightly from the mouthful of ice cream earlier. The elder grinned evilly at him, in a pervy way. "I could make you hotter-" Mephisto stopped himself when he realized he was muttering this out-loud, luckily Amaimon hadn't heard.

"Thank you for waiting, we appreciate your business." The lady said when she came back with all three orders of ice cream. Amaimon's mouth fell open at the sight, and Mephisto chuckled at him as he pulled out his wallet.

"How much, lady?" She seemed to become devilish.

"$15.67 exactly." Mephisto's mouth fell open,

"Are you sure... That's right...?" The woman smiled. The demon sighed and hesitantly pulled out a twenty dollar bill. Andrew Jackson was crying, and so was Mephisto.

"Thank you very much, come again." The woman finished, and Mephisto made sure to give her a good glare afterwords. He could have swore ice cream prices didn't skyrocket like that...

Amaimon held his four scoops of ice cream with caution, and drool. Mephisto held his ice cream in one hand and his car keys in the other. He then proceeded back to the car, Amaimon trailing behind and balancing the stack of ice cream.

"Where are we going now?" He asked, switching his gaze from the car, his brother, and his ice cream. Mephisto turned slightly,

"A little side trip. Actually, just a place to eat our ice cream in peace." Amaimon smiled, this trip did seem to only get better and better. They got into the car and the limo pulled away from the ice cream parlor.

It was now the late afternoon, and the sun was retiring behind the trees along the side of the road. Amaimon watched the water move against the sandy shore, unusually quiet. Mephisto looked at the green haired demon and outside his window, next time they should switch places so he would have the better view. He glanced back to his side of the window, which mainly consisted of fanciful vacation houses and luxury cottages, not as beautiful as the side with the water and the shore. Then, he looked Amaimon up and down, the way his little brother looked was unlike anything when he was engulfed in the sunset's beams like this. His slim form was carefully emphasized in the orange glow, and the few green locks out of place upon his head were visible thanks to the light.

"Beautiful..." The purple haired man mumbled, and Amaimon heard.

"What is?" The other asked, and curiously turned to Mephisto. The latter sighed, using it to cover his blush,

"The view, you idiot." They were nearing the end of the peninsula they were on, but Mephisto had seen the whole peninsula before, so he knew where they were going. Amaimon and Mephisto stayed in silence for a few moments, and then said,

"Where'd you put the ice cream?" The younger asked suddenly, a spike of worry in his voice. Mephisto chuckled,

"My limo has a freezer in the back. They're just fine." Amaimon gave a sigh of relief. A few seconds later the limo came to a smooth stop, and Amaimon blinked,

"Is this where we're getting out?" Mephisto nodded and opened his door. Amaimon followed suit, and made sure to retrieve the ice cream from the back.

As Amaimon approached, he almost dropped the ice cream, but the fact that he loved ice cream so much prevent him from doing so.

"Now this is nice." Amaimon couldn't help but saying. In front of both of them was the open water, and the sun sitting upon its surface, shimmering and dancing off the ripples. Mephisto turned,

"Yes, I can agree with that, dear brother." Mephisto then snapped his fingers, and a large table appeared, complete with an umbrella for shade. Amaimon grinned,

"Can we eat the ice cream now?" The older sat himself at the table and gestured for Amaimon to do the same,

"Yes we shall." As soon as those words left his mouth, Amaimon's ice cream disappeared. It was incredible how fast he could eat, really. Mephisto preferred to enjoy it, and ate slower. Amaimon turned, his boredom quickly adding another question to his mind,

"Are we going to swim too?" The elder grinned, perhaps his brother wasn't such an idiot after all...

"Absolutely." The younger boy fell backwards and threw his fists into the air.

"This can't get any better!" He exclaimed, exposing his uncharacteristically expressive side. Mephisto felt his grin become a reformed smile, why were little brothers so cute?

"Well, shall we?" Mephisto asked suddenly. Amaimon turned from where he was laying on the ground,

"Sure. But did you bring any form of swim trunks?" Mephisto smirked,

"Why would I bring anything?" The other blushed,

"We can't swim naked!" Mephisto snickered and raised his hand slightly,

"Well, you could... Eins, zwei, drei~!" The demon shouted out, and both of them were dressed in a pair of swim trunks that equally matched their normal attire. Amaimon bit his thumbnail, he had the mind of a lamb sometimes... With a slightly annoyed sigh, Mephisto grabbed Amaimon's hand and dragged him into the water.

During the summer, the water was cool, but not cold. They splashed about and swam around to pass enough time for the moon to rise. At that point, they were both fatigued.

Mephisto chuckled as he came back up to the spot they'd been at for ice cream, he snapped his fingers and a large towel, more like a blanket, appeared. Amaimon collapsed on it as soon as it appeared. Mephisto laughed again, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun.

"Move over, you imbecile." Amaimon did as he was told, making room for his brother to lay down too.

"The stars are really pretty tonight." The younger spoke quietly.

The moon loomed above, casting a light white shadow on all it touched. As for the stars, they sprinkled the sky like vanilla flakes on midnight chocolate ice cream. It truly was breathtaking. Mephisto sighed and glanced at Amaimon.

His little brother's pale skin almost seem to be glowing in the light speckles of light, actually water droplets, on his body. His face was slightly flushed in exhaustion and his lips were parted as he breathed through his mouth.

Mephisto stared, and stared, and stared. Amaimon finally glanced at him,

"What are you staring at?" Mephisto blushed slightly, his heart beating faster.

"You know, your rather cute in the moonlight." The green haired boy took his own chances, after a few moments he said,

"You look hot in the moonlight, and when you're wet." The elder stared at Amaimon wide-eyed. Did he really just say that?

"Amaimon..." He said in surprise, the teenage boy suddenly glanced away and blushed. Mephisto grinned, no longer able to contain his inner seme.

"Oh really, Amaimon, you view me appropriately then." As Mephisto said this, he flipped on top of Amaimon and leaned his face in close.

"Wh-What is it, Brother?" Amaimon asked while his face went a darker shade of red. Mephisto leaned his face closer, and then licked his brother's ear. Amaimon whinned slightly and shifted under his brother. Amaimon suddenly groaned, "Brother, please stop..." Mephisto shifted and kissed the younger brother on the lips. It didn't matter where it happened, but this **had** to happen.

Finally Mephisto broke away, staring down at his submissive, cute and panting little brother. "You knew?" He poke softly. The older brother smiled,

"There's little you can hide from me." He then kissed Amaimon's forehead. "I love you too. As a brother and as a lover." Amaimon stared up in astonishment, but then grabbed his brother's shoulders and kissed him. Mephisto smirked into the kiss and released his tongue into the other's mouth. Amaimon shivered and whimmpered softly again. They then parted fot air.

"Brother, I love you too." The demon boy whispered. Mephisto smirked, this day had been worth all the money and time after all... Perhaps they'd get ice cream again, or maybe something sweet...

THE END * * *

Thanks to all views! I inspire to be an author so friendly feedback is greatly appreciated! This one was my favorite between them, and a final shoutout to Azndumplings for her/his support!


End file.
